La Vie en Rose
by two-bite-brownies
Summary: Three years after the Sky battle, the Varia squad pays a "heartwarming" visit to Namimori Japan. Lussuria in particular, reconnects with a certain turf-head, who seemed to have matured into a semi-intelligent teenager. LussRyou, X27.


TBB: I never expected my first KHR fic will be a Luss/Ryouhei ficlet, since my favorite pairing is YamaGoku J

TBB: I never expected my first KHR fic will be a Luss/Ryouhei ficlet, since my favorite pairing is YamaGoku . But I think this pairing deserves a lot more love because of the huge contrast in their personalities xD. Plus, Lussuria is gay to begin with! I mean, how can you NOT write a fic about him? Alright, enough rambling on my part, enjoy the fic .

Note: The entire story is written in Lussuria's POV. I think this story would be a lot more interesting to hear it from his perspective since he has one of the most unique personalities of all the KHR characters (not to say that each character isn't pretty crazy themselves coughHarucough).

Prologue: Good morning, Varia!

It started with the coffee…but more accurately, Belphegor. Today, it was his turn to make breakfast, and lo and behold, as the self-proclaimed genius sadistic prince of your friendly neighbourhood Varia squad, Bel managed to burn coffee. That's right, burn. I suppose that's why he's called the genius in our family. A few seconds later, our leader strolled in for his daily fix of caffeine and pushed the button. An off-beat clank was heard, followed by the coffee maker spewing puffs of black ashes instead of liquid, and that was when the party started.

Oh, and by party, I mean Belphegor leaving the dining room with a burnt jacket and a small tuft of golden-blonde hair missing from the side of his head.

As for myself, I'm just thankful that Xanxus pulled out one gun, instead of two. I don't think I need to elaborate on what would result with Xanxus + two X-guns in a teeny-weeny kitchen full of innocent bystanders. Finally, after fifteen minutes or so, Xanxus stopped shooting bullets and left Squalo with the honourable duty of chasing down our prince. Marmon didn't look all that interested in what was going on and continued to count the various ways he could store his money SAFELY and secretly, while Levi was scanning for any burst veins on Xanxus' face, only to have said leader smack HIS face with the back of his hand.

In the three years following our boss' defeat in Namimori, Japan, the Varia has become some sort of a shadow in the Vongola family. I wasn't sure what happened on that day, but Xanxus never mentioned to take over the Vongola throne again, and just proceeded to train as hard as he can. Squalo and Bel remained unusually silent to the boss' sudden resolution, and followed suit with their training as well. Levi, of course, obeyed without questions, while Marmon seemed to hold some kind of grudge against a 'Chrome'…and so, with nothing else to do, I did some training too. I can't say that I don't feet bitter about my ungraceful defeat against Sasagawa Ryouhei…and at the same time, a little jealous. He didn't need to endure the hardships we faced in the Varia, nor the death threats. Death is all around us. If we missed a single step, we could be dead within three seconds. I felt like that was the case when he shattered my knee cap; and as much as I hated him for it, I couldn't hate him enough. He saved _me_ during the Sky Battle. He saved Lussuria, the narcissistic assassin who has killed dozens upon dozens of innocent people, who has enslaved and tortured beautiful young men into committing suicide, and have seduced corporate bigshots to gain confidential information. At the age of 23, I have committed enough sins for all of northern Italy to take to hell with, and yet, here I am…living the good life in a castle while the nice folks in town can barely earn 50 euros. Anyways, going back on topic, Xanxus was not in a good mood, and after ten silent, speechless seconds, I thought I could ditch the dining room and practice my kicking; but then, **IT** happened.

Xanxus smiled.

…and we all know that when Xanxus smiles, the whole world is going to hell.

"I'm sick of this place," he said.

"Oh, I know! Why don't we go to the game room and play some pool?" suggested Levi. He didn't get into Varia with his wits, I can tell you that much.

"I'm not talking about HERE, I'm talking about the fucking country! I can't go anywhere in Italy without shooting some random Mafioso who thinks a jackhammer to the head is the best way to kill a trained assassin, or having my coffee BURNT by my 'genius' HENCHMAN!" Xanxus shouted, with extra emphasis on 'burnt,' and 'henchman'.

A few moments of silence ensued before Levi opened his mouth.

"Then why don't we…..….go to Japan?"

I could feel a glass throw coming up. Any second now. But instead, Xanxus didn't do anything. He looked like he was contemplating.

"Yeah….why don't we go to Japan?"

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe the words I was hearing from his mouth. Since when did Xanxus listen to Levi's ideas?! It was the coffee…the coffee, I tell you!

"Actually, I think it's a good idea. I have been meaning to invest in Japanese stocks eversince their technology industry has been on the rise. It'll be a good money-making opportunity….. for Xanxus-sama, of course," Marmon added, at the end.

"Who says you're coming with me?" spoke X.

"B-But boss…can't I come? Y-you see…Japan is dangerous…yeah, it's dangerous! Y-you never know if a nuclear bomb will drop on them again…" Levi pleaded. I couldn't stand the stupidity anymore.

"And how are YOU gonna protect Xanxus-sama from a nuclear warhead?" I asked the thunder guardian, as I watched his face redden into an interesting shade of red.

"At least I can stop it better than you can, you queer!"

"I don't think I'm the only queer in this room, as I recall someone in here has a bit of a crush on Xa—" I yelled back, right before a bullet pierced the ceiling. A faint panting was heard, and I stopped immediately and resumed my static stance.

"One more word…" Xanxus growled, "and NONE of you are coming with me!…..understood?" And understood we did. Not a word was spoken until a dirt-covered Squalo came back with a bloody Belphegor, whose grin turned into a grimace since the coffee incident. Xanxus calmly ignored the two guardians, and sat on the white chair of our private jet. In the first 30 minutes of my day, the coffee was burnt, Xanxus agreed with Levi's plan, Squalo fought it out with Bel, who ended up with a cerebral concussion, and we boarded a private jet heading for Japan. In about 9 hours, we will arrive in Japan, but that's only IF we survive the plane ride, which I dearly hope to the gods, will happen.

Gah, who am I kidding.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

TBB: That was the short prologue to Lussuria's hopefully expected arrival at Namimori. Mmm, I wonder, what will happen next? Well, I really do wonder since I've got only a vague idea of what I want this story to turn out like. Either way, it's yaoi, so sit still and be patient! XD

Reviews will be appreciated!


End file.
